1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife sharpener, and more particularly to a knife sharpener, wherein a high-speed running grinding wheel assembly is driven by motor power to perform grinding operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various types of knife sharpeners, which mainly include manual knife sharpener and power driven knife sharpener. What is to be discussed in the present invention is a power driven grinding wheel assembly for grinding knife. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electric knife sharpener with a single grinding wheel is shown and comprises a disc-shaped grinding wheel 11 disposed in a body 10, and on each side of the grinding wheel 11 is formed a slantwise opening 12 for receiving a knife 13. A user can hold the knife 13 and move it to and from in a longitudinal direction to grind the both sides of cutting edge by the both sides of the grinding wheel 11.
When using the conventional knife sharpener to perform grinding operation, the grinding wheel cannot simultaneously grind the both sides of a knife. It can only grind one side at a time. This grinding manner would render the end of cutting edge to curve toward another end for the cutting edge is pushed by the power of the grinding wheel, so that the after-grinding knife is not likely to be sharp. Therefore, when performing grinding, the user has to alternately grind each side of the cutting edge, so as to avoid one side of the cutting edge from being overly grinding.
Therefore, when performing grinding, if the two sides of the cutting edge can be ground at the same time, it not only can solve the deformation of one side of the cutting edge caused by conventional grinding manner, but also can improve the efficiency of grinding and relieve from the fussy operation.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.